Completely Whole
by literaturefrenzy23
Summary: ONE-SHOT! My take on what could have happened during Aria and Ezra's time in Ezra's car during 2x17. Read and Review!


"Aria, this is dangerous, for the both of us," he rambled while looking into my eyes.

"I know," I interjected, yet he kept rambling.

"But I'm only worried about you. I want you to be safe, to be happy, and I want you to be sure that this, that we, are what you want."

"There is only one place that I can be sure of that," I told him while looking back into his piercing blue eyes.

"Where?" he asked with a quizzical expression.

"With you," I answered honestly. I then leaned over to look kiss him softly on the lips.

The kiss soon became heated and I climbed over the console and straddled Ezra's lap grinding into him. I've missed him, and I've missed the feeling that only his body could bring upon mine. He groaned from the movement, yet pulled back suddenly.

"Aria, we should stop," he said while looking out the window.

I wasn't backing down. I love him, and I want him. I want to give my virginity to the person I could see by my side for the rest of eternity. I want to give my virginity to Ezra here and now.

"Ezra, look at me," I pleaded, but his head didn't move an inch. I took his face into my hands and looked him straight in the eye, "Ezra, I love you with everything that I am and I want you. I will never want any other man. I want you to be my first and last." I leaned in closer, so that my breath would brush across his lips as I whispered, "Make love to me, Ezra, please."

His face was full of confliction, and I would've thought that defeat was to come, if I had not felt the sudden stiffness in between Ezra's legs. "Are you sure?" he finally asked.

"Completely and utterly positive," I assured. His eyes then searched mine for any signs of hesitation, but the only thing emanating from my eyes was love and lust. He then crushed his lips against mine and pulled my chest flush against his.

His tongue slipped through his lips, enticing me to part mine. Once our tongues made contact, a moan left my mouth only to be captured by his. Clothes were shed until Ezra had only his pants and boxers on, and I only my black lace bra and thong. Ezra's lips were trailing down my neck towards my breasts stopping to suck and nip lightly causing wetness to soak my thong. Once his lips had reached the top of my breasts, I pulled his head up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling backwards. I looked him in the eye as I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. I slowly slid the straps down each arm and then threw it to the side.

As Ezra took in the sight of my revealed breasts, a guttural groan passed through his lips before he leant forward to capture my hardened left nipple in between his teeth and flick it with his tongue. "Uhh, fuck that's so good," I moaned. He then gave the same attention to my hardened right nipple then brought his face back up to mine. He kissed me deeply while massaging my breasts with his hands. He pulled away and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Dear god, yes," I answered while grinding my hips down onto his erect penis.

He then slid his seat backward and lowered the back. He then flipped our positions so that I was lying on the seat and he was standing on his knees which were located on either side of my body. I reached up to remove his pants and boxers, and I was greatly pleased with the size of his thick and hard cock. I ran my hand along his length as I brought my mouth towards his member. I licked the head and moaned at the taste of his precum while he groaned from the contact. My nipples and pussy were tingling from my immense level of horniness.

"Ezra, I need you inside of me now," I pleaded with utter desperation.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he removed my thong. He then ran his finger from my anus to the top of my clitoris. I quivered.

He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean of my juices. He moaned, "Damn, you taste good." It felt like my pussy was on fire and the only thing to put it out was Ezra's dick.

He positioned the head of his penis at my entrance, placed his hand atop my breasts, and brought his face down to mine. "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to make the pain minimal," he informed me.

"Okay," I nodded. His lips then captured mine in a loving kiss as the head of his penis pushed forward to break my barrier. He kissed me and massaged my breasts gently while keeping his dick still to let the pain subside. After a few minutes the pain had subsided, and Ezra started to thrust in and out slowly. The slight pain mixed with the immense pleasure was the best feeling of I had ever experienced. I was soon begging him to pick up speed and he did just that. He was soon pounding in and out of me with his hands locked on my hips. My hands were pinching and tugging at my nipples. The car was filled with my moans and Ezra's groans of pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna…," my words were cut off as Ezra thrust his cock back inside of me.

"Me too," he groaned. As Ezra's words were spoken, we came at the same time.

He brushed the hairs away that were clinging to my sweaty face and looked deep into my hazel orbs, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied feeling completely whole for the first time in my life as his penis remained buried inside of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope to have another chapter of 25 Year Old Virgin up sometime this weekend. It will stay rated T for the next few chapters and eventually be re-rated to M. <strong>

**-Question,, Do any of you watch Degrassi and are Johnny and Alli shippers? If so let me know! I am thinking about writing a story where Johnny is Alli's college professor. **

**As always, review! (:**


End file.
